Percy Jackson: The Argo 2 OneShots
by WolfKnight55
Summary: Just some one shots about the seven!
1. Jasons Phobia

****I do not own PJO****

_****Jason****_

Jason absolutely hates October. Halloween is awesome, don't get him wrong but, October is the beginning of the worst sickness ever. The Flu. Being sick isn't all that bad, laying in bed all day nothing to worry about but if you're a demigod, its a big deal. Jason would get the Flu shot only if he wasn't terrified by needles. Yes, the great son of Jupiter has Belonephobia, that no-one knows about.

So here Jason was, outside the sickbay waiting for Annabeth and Piper to call him in once Leo was done with his shot.

"Your turn, Jase." Annabeth called.

Not only was his girlfriend there to watch him have a panic attack, but the rest of the seven along with Nico was there too. _Gods help me…_

"Ready, Sparky?" Piper joked.

Jason looked around the room, hoping to stall them. "Has Frank gone?"

"Yep."

"How about you?"

"Sit on the bed, Jase."

Jason slid onto the bed, thinking of an escape route. Once he was comfortable on the bed, Annabeth grabbed the syringe filled with a greenish liquid.

"Wait! What about …...uhh what about… NICO. Has Nico had his shot?"

Nico, who was in the shadows, lifted the sleeve to his jacket which uncovered a black bandage in the middle of his arm.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong, Superman? Needles your kryptonite?" Leo smirked.

Jason's face turned a light shade of red "Uhh….no…"

"Jase…" Piper warned.

Jason lowered his head in defeat. "I HATE needles."

Piper, unlike the others whom were cracking up, lifted his head and placed a feather-like kiss on his lips. "You'll be fine, Jase." Piper was purposely using her charmspeak to calm him, which was apparently working because a wave of relief washed over him.

"O..kay"

Piper gave a slight nod to Annabeth. Annabeth then started towards him with the needle.

"uhh….wait..what…..WAIT"

Shaking off the effects of the charmspeak, Jason sprang up and ran towards the door. Only to have Nico and Percy get there first. Normally, Jason doesn't panic when he's surrounded but, having Annabeth come towards you with a gigantic needle that'll be stabbed into his arm, he started hyperventilating.

"Jase, calm down." Piper spoke silverly.

"But..B-b-b-b…"

"You're fine."

Piper walked to him, and started rubbing her hand through his hair. Jason was surprised at first but, quickly relaxed under her touch.

"Everything's fine, Jase."

Her other hand grabbed his hand, rubbing slow circles with her thumb around his knuckles. Piper then started leading Jason over to the bed. Once Jason's knees hit the edge of the bed, he sat. Standing in front of him, Piper continued massaging his head, lowering his heart rate and calming him.

"You ok, Jason?"

"Mmm.."

As soon as Piper knew she had distracted him, she released his hand and made a three sign with it towards Annabeth,who caught on immediately. Piper continued counting down with her hand while the other trailed down his face, cupped his cheek and kissed him full on the lips. Finally, her counting hit one and Annabeth quickly struck Jason with the needle. Jason, who felt the needle break through his skin and release the medicine into his body, barely noticed it he hardly jumped at the impact.

_Hey.. Mabey shots aren't so bad?..._


	2. Leo's Incident

****I don't own PJO ****

**_**Leo**_**

The Argo II is always under construction. Leo continues to add new computers, navigational compasses, and other appliances. While working under the control panel in the engine room, Leo found himself daydreaming about Calypso. _Calypso… _Her name alone made his heart flutter. During his moment thinking of Calypso, Leo managed to lose his handling on his wrench, he was using to work on a couple of loose bolts. Not only did the wrench cause a great amount of pain to his face, it also gave him a nasty black and purple bruise around his eye.

_Great.._Once Leo regained his bearings, he lifted himself out from under the panel and went to the nearest mirror which happened to be down the hall. _The crew will notice… UNLESS I wear my 'Team Leo' glasses. _Now with his glasses he walked down the hall, only to run into Piper and Jason.

"Hey Leo." Piper and Jason greeted.

"Um…Hi Beauty Queen, Superman."

Piper gently punched his arm and continued down the hall towards the stairs to the upper level. Jason put Leo in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

Jason laughed quietly and followed Piper down the hall. _Phew…_Now in the bathroom, Leo looked at the mirror at his reflection. _Owch.. _He gently touched the swollen, purple bump that outlined his eye. Leo slipped back on his glasses and went next door to the sickbay, where Annabeth and Hazel tended to Percy, who looked like he fell down the stairs again.

Annabeth, who was sitting next to Percy petting his cheek, look towards Leo. "Hey, repair boy. Didn't you say you were working on something with the control panel?"

"Er… Y-yea just some loose bolts."

Hazel eyed Leo suspiciously. "Aren't those your 'Team Leo' glasses? Are you trying to show up Narcissus again?"

"Umm.. No...It's aaa….sunny out?"

Hazel raised her eyebrows. "Funny, since you've been inside all day."

_Oh….no.. _Hazel walked over to Leo and slid off his glasses. "Leo, what did you do to your eye?"

"Uhh...Would you believe me if I said a cyclops snuck into the engine room and I took him on single-handedly?"

Hazel and Annabeth shared a disbelieving glance. Leo sighed "I dropped a wrench while i was working under the control panel."

Hazel chuckled, "C'mere."

Hazel, who now has a spoon-full of nectar in her hand. Leo happily took it, within minutes the swelling went down and the bruise returned to a normal color.

"Thanks."

Hazel gave Leo a sly smile, in which he returned. "See you at lunch?"

"Of course!"

Hazel followed Leo out into the hall. "You okay, Leo?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You seem…. sad and depressed."

"Im fine really."

Leo could tell she didn't believe him, but she shook it off. Giving a small nod and a wave of his hand, he walked down the hall back to the engine room.


	3. Nightmares

****I don't Own PJO****

**_**Percy**_**

Nightmares. Everyone has them, but it's worse for demigods. Demigods mostly have nightmares that are _very_livid. Waking up in the middle of the night, time after time, sweaty and on the brink of tears. For Percy these nightmares seem the target one person, Annabeth.

Some nights Percy would go into Annabeth's room just to see her, and make sure she's alright. One time, he fell asleep while sitting beside Annabeth on her bed! Percy, obviously sleep deprived, decided he had enough.

"Annabeth?" Percy called walking through the door to the mess hall.

"Hey Perce! Gods are you alright?" Annabeth, who noticed the bags under his eyes and his wobbly figure.

"Yes, I'm fine. J-just tired. Do we have any of that 'Sleep Serum'?"

"Umm…..Yea here it is."

Annabeth sat Percy down on the couch with a spoonful of creamy liquid in hand. Jason, who was already sitting on the couch, helped hold Percy up so he could take the serum.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain. This should kick in in no time." Annabeth warned as she put the spoon to Percy's lips.

**_**No POV**_**

Within seconds, Percy was struggling to sit upright. Percy, who was out like a light, was aiming for Annabeth lap, but instead fell back onto Jason's. Not comfortable with his position, Jason, tried to move Percy to Annabeth, but only to make Percy snuggle closer to his chest.

Annabeth laughed quietly, only to have an annoyed glare sent her way from the blonde. Annabeth carefully straightened Percy's legs over her lap and massaged his feet.

"Annie….Stop….it..tickles." Percy mumbled while shifting his feet and snuggling even closer to Jason.

With a sigh of defeat, Jason, rested his head on his hand. When Jason finally got situated he heard the angelic voice of his girlfriend, Piper.

"Jase, have you seen…... Per...cy..?"

"Yep…" Jason jokingly answered.

Unable to restrain her laughter, Piper burst into a fit of giggles.

"Awww…..you two are so cute together!"

"Ha ha very….HE'S DROOLING!"

~Lin Break. Do.. do.. do... dooo~

Hours later, everyone was in the same position. Percy was still sleeping with Jason as hi pillow, Annabeth was rubbing his feet, and Piper had gotten a board game for them.

"Checkmate, Beauty Queen."

"That's not checkmate! That's check!" Piper argued.

"You have nowhere to go!"

While couple argued, Percy shifted, finally waking. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Jason. Percy, startled, jumped off Jason's lap onto the floor with an 'oomph'.

"Ow…."

"Sleep good, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"Yea…...actually."

Jason got off the couch and stretched, heading down the hall towards his room.

"Where you goin?" Percy asked, now off the floor.

"To change shirts. You drool in your sleep."


	4. Truth or Dare

****I Don't Own PJO****

****Love Everyone's Reviews!****

****I used a Truth or dare site for truths and dares: .us****

_Seating_

_ Jason (right), Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Leo_

The seven crowded into the stables for their weekly game night. They were sitting in a circle waiting for Leo to tell the what game they're playing

"What's tonight's game, Repair boy?" Annabeth questioned.

"A little game I like to call…..Truth or Dare!"

The crew shared nervous glances as Leo set a bottle between them. When the bottle was finally spun, it came to a stop on Annabeth.

"Truth or Dare?" Leo asked.

"Dare."

"Hmmmm….Bit your big toe!"

"Thats easy."

Annabeth lifted her foot and bit her biggest toe. Once she spun the bottle, it went in three full circles and landed on Jason.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

Annabeth gave Jason an evil smirk. Jason quickly regretted his decision.

"What quality about the player to your right do you dislike the most?"

Jason glanced to his right, _Piper….. _Jason thought. After moments of thinking carefully, Jason answered.

"She's insecure, and doesn't think she's beautiful or perfect when she really is."

'Awwws' were heard around the room at Jason's answer. Piper, who looked on the brink of tears, gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered "_Good answer_"_. _The bottle was spun once again, this time landing on Leo.

"Dare. Hit me with your best shot, Superman."

Jason thought for a moment. "Wear your underwear on the outside of your clothing."

"Easy."

Leo walked to the bathroom. After many minutes of waiting, the seven finally saw Leo walking back towards the stables with his plain black underwear over his blue jeans. After several minutes of laughing, the bottle was once again spun, Landing on Percy.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss someone other than your girlfriend."

Percy played with his options. Either get zapped into next week, or get sat on by an elephant.

"Mouth or cheek?"

"Mouth." Leo answered.

Percy was definitely going to die if he kissed Hazel or Piper, but Percy had a fool-proof plan

Walking over to Piper, Percy, got down on his knees. Blush spread across Piper's face as she glanced left to Jason, literally seeing fire in his eyes. Piper puckered her lips, only to have Percy lean left on his knees and plant a kiss on Jason's lips. Pulling away quickly, Percy, walked back over to Annabeth and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

Jason, on the other hand, was frozen in shock with a red tinge spread across his cheeks.

"I….I think we should call it a night." Frank said

With approving nods, the seven packed up and headed towards their rooms. Except Piper and a still frozen Jason.

"Come on, Sparky."

Piper gently pushed his shoulder, trying to get his attention. After trying everything, Piper, lent down and gave Jason a kiss on his lips.

"Time for bed, Jase."

"O-okay.."

**AWKWARD... **


	5. Jason's Other Side

**IM NOT RICK! I don't own PJO **

**(Blood of Olympus was AMAZIN!)**

Jason is a born leader. Strong, intelligent, and a helluva swordsman but, Jason was not this 'leader' around Piper. When he is around Piper, he's calmer and sweet, other than uptight and stressed.

Everyone noticed this. Whenever Piper walked by, Jason followed her like a puppy. Of course, the girls swooned over his actions. Jason knew he looked like a love sick puppy, he didn't care, Piper was his rock. Inside, stress was killing him, eating at him.

Jason laid awake in his bed. Nightmares kept him up most the night. Finally giving in, he got up and walked to Piper's room, clutching his pillow.

"Pipes?" He whispered.

Piper, who was asleep, bolted up reaching for Kaptoris.

"Jason?"

Jason crossed the room and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"No..It's fine…...Jase c'mere."

He scooted towards Piper. Lowering his head onto her stomach, using it like a pillow.

"You ok, Sparky?"

He smiled at his nickname. "Yea…..Just.._(YAWN)_..tired."

Piper tapped his shoulder, signalling him to sit up. When they sat up he laid his head on her shoulder, sighing.

"I love you, Pipes."

"Love you too, Sparky."

Piper turned them so that they were face to face.

"You want to talk about it?"

Jason shook his head, laying back on her shoulder.

"C-can I stay in here with you?"

Piper, surprised by his request, thought about the consequences.

"S-sure. You'll have to sleep in the floor though."

Jason understood why he had to sleep on the floor. The last thing he wanted to do was get her in trouble with Hedge.

Once his pallet was finished. He laid down and cuddled into his blanket.

Piper laid on her bed, turned off the lights and looked over the side of her bed to Jason. She reached down and stroked his lip, above his scar.

"G'night"

"Night."

They both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

'_Thank you, Piper'_


End file.
